Typically, snowmen constructed subsequent to snow is a procedure effected by the rolling of various balls of snow which are subsequently positioned in a vertically aligned relationship. The instant invention eliminates need to lift such balls of snow which may result in various physical injury to individuals and to this end, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.